The Sick Rose
by allgamesallday
Summary: A top level criminal is found murdered and Amy has apparently attacked Sonic. Can the two be connected somehow? Is it really a conspiracy? For me, there was only one way to find out...
1. Death and Betrayal

**Hey guys, first chapter of my sequel is now up. Hope you enjoy it and I will accept any and all comments, good or bad. Cya.**

"Yes, sir. Yes I'm afraid it's true, Eggman was defeated. We haven't found him yet, but...Yes sir, three boys and we're sure one of them is looking into it. Meanwhile, we need that contact...the one from several months ago, he came here yesterday. The shipment will be here in two days. Yes, sir...very good, sir".

The man put the phone down and sighed. He turned to the fax he received and read it through slowly.

_Report: 'Volunteer' subject, deceased. Body to be hidden soon. Cause of death to be given as shock. Awaiting further orders.  
Yours,  
__A.

* * *

_Sonic walked leisurely down the street carrying the little box in one hand. Rouge had bought a present for Amy and he offered to give to her. He wanted to talk to her anyway. He soon reached her door. He rang the bell, and then knocked on the door.

No answer.

He tried the door and found it, to his surprise, opened. It was fairly early in the morning. He entered slowly into her house. He made his way to the living room, but there was no sign of Amy. Then he went to the kitchen...

Amy was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She looked like she was crying. Sonic placed the box on the table and went down to Amy's level. He shook her gently.

"Amy? Are you alright?"

She stayed quite still. Then, in a slow, deliberate movement, she moved her head up to meet Sonic's worried eyes. But there was something wrong. There were not the happy, carefree eyes Sonic had grown used to. They were blank for a moment before they changed to a deep, cold fury, a sort of fiery rage. Sonic stood up and stepped back.

"Amy?"

Had it not been for a neighbour coming out for a early morning walk, the authorities wouldn't have been there soon enough. He had heard a scream of rage, then the sounds of smashing, crashing and shouting. The neighbour had made for his house to call for help, but he delayed long enough to see something fly out the window, break through Amy's fence and tumble before coming to a stop into the middle of the road.  
It was Sonic, battered and bruised beyond recognition

The neighbour went inside and called a number. Outside, a crowd was gathering around Sonic who was lying still. No one knew what to do. Suddenly the door shot out of the doorframe and Amy stood there, hammer in her hand. She was looking around, breathing wildly. Several policemen arrived and made their way to her. She gave a terrifying scream of rage and ran towards the policemen and the crowd, hammer at the ready. The policemen prepared themselves, but then Amy stopped, stood stock-still and then fainted.

The ambulances arrived, one to take Sonic to the hospital and the other to take Amy quickly to the mental asylum. 'Stress' someone said, 'after fighting Eggman'. In all the confusion, no one noticed a figure in a black coat, watching the whole scene from a alley nearby with a silent look of grief and acknowledgement.

* * *

The lights from the city lit up the night for miles. From the distance the human was seeing it, it was a sort of glow like a huge fire. That jarred some unpleasant memories. His thoughts were halted when he heard a click from the door, then another. Finally it opened after a few seconds. He smiled at the figure.

"Took a while, Davink. Just take your time".

Davink stepped out as if to check something. "You can try next time. The side door was easy. So was the alarm".

They both went inside into a darkened building. Daniel turned on the light to reveal several rows of simple shelving, packed with hundreds of assorted items. Davink noticed a dusty, second-hand book and flipped through. He replaced it quickly and looked around.

"What is this place?"

"Lost property". Daniel explained, "A cross between a bargain shop and a pawnbrokers".

"You mean people lose these things?" Davink pointed to a large birdcage. He then picked up a telescope and looked through it to see Daniel's face. He smiled and replaced it slowly.

"Are you sure this will do? There are other places..."

"It won't be for long, just until we sort out the 'conspiracy' as Malcolm put it".

"Yes, some people taking to take over the world, getting too big for their boots and we, as ever, arrived too late".

"Not too late to stop it".

Davink grimaced. "No, but too late to stop it happening in the first place. Someone should have been here, ready and waiting. And before you say anything, Daniel, there are more than enough of us to do it".

"Well, who the hell would volunteer? To wait for hundreds, maybe thousands of years for something to happen? I know you wouldn't, that's for sure. Sitting around, doing nothing".

Davink inspected a child's doll and put it back. "Some people are good at sitting around, doing nothing. We call them many things like politicians, teenagers, Americans, French...the list goes on. And, what's more, there's nothing here worth looking at, just the belongings of the poor, the hopeless and dead".

Davink turned to Daniel who, to his surprise, was examining the floor near a checkout desk in the far corner from the front door. He made his way to Daniel and bent down.

"What is it?"

Daniel moved a finger along the wooden floor and inspected it closely. "Not much dust here. I checked the place in the records, its been abandoned for six months and yet, someone's been here".

He moved slowly to the counter, eyes fixed to the floor. "Whoever it was, they cleared their tracks well. And there's a speck of blood near the counter".

He paused, then, with a quick movement, he stood up and looked over the counter. There was a moment's silence, then Daniel muttered,

"Bloody hell".

Davink made his way to Daniel and saw immediately what Daniel was seeing. A young man lay there. At least he thought it was a man with all the dried blood and the large scratches on him. His upper body seemed to glisten and Davink turned away, sickened by the sight. Even after all he had seen, there was no way he could look at a dead body for long. He turned back and leapt over the counter. Daniel followed after a pause. Davink took in as much he could bear. Then he noticed the stairs near him.

"Daniel, check upstairs, then come back down and look after the place. If I'm gone, I'm at Malcolm's. Time we found out who this is".

Davink felt Daniel's hand on his arm and looked up at him. Then Daniel went up the stairs, leaving Davink alone. He took a breath, then with a barely audible curse, he placed both hands on the man's head and closed his eyes, his hands glowing blue with the magic, like radiation.

When Daniel came back down, he nodded.

Davink was gone.


	2. Murder Mystery

"_When two insulating materials are rubbed together, electrons will move from one to the other. This'll leave a positive charge on one and a negative charge on the other. The way the electrons are transferred depends on the two materials involved"._

I put the physics revision guide down with a sigh. Ever since my first adventure with Sonic, normal life was completely boring, even more so with GSCEs drawing near. I had to miss countless break-times and borrow most of the books from my class just to catch up. And then came the revision part. The only reason I could bear it was so I could forget the death and destruction from Eggman's attempt to seize world power.  
I picked my school diary and my exam timetable. I was so absorbed in my work that I started talking to myself.

"Right, it's Tuesday the...14th of April. Next week is study leave so we can revise and catch up with work. I have to be in to practise my French on Monday and Tuesday, then Spanish on Wednesday, then French on Thursday. I need to be in all day anyway for Information Technology-fiddling around with computers and coursework".

"Working hard as ever?"

I looked up and turned to see Davink standing by the door. He looked like he had when he and Daniel went travelling the day after I came back. I was glad he was here. It gave me an excuse to stop revising and I had some news for him. By the look on his face, he had news as well.

He leaned against the wardrobe and looked at me. "So what's been happening? Last I heard, you were catching up on work and writing our story when you should have been revising".

I smiled, half embarrassed. "I'm about half way through it, I think. I lost track, but I'm past the training part. That I do know. I have to stop soon though, for reasons of revision".

He nodded. "I'll have a look at it now, please". And as I searched for the site, "Any response so far?"

"Just one person. They seem to like it and I may have a new friend here".

Finally I found the site where my story was and gave Davink the chair to sit on. He read in silence while I wandered round or looked out the window outside. I was still trying to grapple with the memories of my close encounter with death and I remembered how Amy, Karen and Ally had saved me. Karen had disappeared before we left and so had Ally, probably gone to other cities. The City Battalion has been disbanded, but not before everyone in it had said goodbye to us.

"I'm done".

I moved to Davink who rose from the chair. He held a piece of paper in one hand and he looked at it closely before he spoke,

"One or two points really, mainly about my character, but pretty good. I checked your 'one and only' reviewer. Seems you've been busy talking to her and some of her friends. To that extent, I suggest making her your girlfriend, Adria...Addi...er..."

"Adrianna the Dark Vixen?" I suggested.

"Yeah, her, she could be your fiancée. As for marriage, I think you should give 'the Rasta project' a call".

"Wait a minute. I've only just made friends on this site and you've already made wedding arrangements? What makes you think Rasta would agree to this? Or me, for that matter".

"Simple: opposites attract. Think about it; you're like Daniel, quiet and conservative. She's a total tomboy and a social animal. She's a Catholic and you don't know if God exists, She's from the 'Home of the Brave' and you're from the 'Land of Hope and Glory'. Perfect match".

"And what will her parents say?"

"Well, they might be a bit hesitant, but with your charm and good looks, you'll knock dead. They'll be begging you to marry her".

"In that case, you can tell her about this rather absurd idea. I'm fairly sure that her reply will be along the line of 'Are you kidding?' What possible reason would force us to be married?"

"If that doesn't work out, then go for your reviewer, SoujaGurl. She's Canadian anyway, that's a better match for you really".

I shook my head. The fact she was Canadian made little difference at all. How Davink had come up with this idea, I wasn't sure, but I supposed that I would get used to it. I decided to change the topic quickly.

"Any news on your end?"

He stopped and frowned. "Well, that's the thing. You know we were looking for a new base of operations?"

"Yeah. Have you found one?"

"Yes, we did. We also found someone else in it. If you want to have a look, you're welcome, but it's not a pretty sight".

* * *

It wasn't. I had agreed to let Davink take me back, providing I returned quickly. Those thoughts were soon forgotten when my eyes were met by the body behind the counter. Daniel was standing by one of the shelves and he came beside to fill me in.

"I checked out what Davink had left. Arthur Mills, twenty-eight. Lived in America, had a wife and two kids. His 'job' was breaking into people's houses, drug dealing, murder and so on. He is what we call 'criminal scumbags' and I'm sure you agree".

"Maybe. How did you find out?"

"Tell later. Anyway, we couldn't get anymore apart from the fact he moved here recently he was based near or in the Windy City of Chicago".

Davink looked thoughtfully, which was very unusual. "You've got a friend in Chicago, Malcolm. I'm sure she'll like to know".

I shook my head. "No thanks". I was too absorbed in the marks on the body. Someone had probably tried to rip him apart, but how? And why? Criminal scumbag or not, this had the makings of a murder mystery and besides, I was curious to find the answer. It was that or do some history practice papers.

My thought were interrupted when Daniel gave me a dig in the shoulders and whispered, "Company". A tall, black hedgehog moved slowly towards us. He wore white gloves with a gold ring around each wrist. He held a chaos emerald in one hand and his eyes were a natural red. He was familiar to me, but it took a long while to recognise him and an even longer one to let his appearance sink in.

"Shadow?"

"You're needed". He replied gruffly. "Something has happened and you're needed elsewhere". He held out his empty hand and we took it, after a quick glance to each other. Shadow held up the emerald and muttered, "Chaos Control".

* * *

The area was alive with what seemed to be policemen and we walked through and under the barriers they had set up. Shadow had long since disappeared and we soon found a rather important-looking grey hedgehog in a smart suit and smoking a pipe. He spotted us, walked up to us and shook us politely yet nervously by the hand.

"Glad you could make it, sirs. I presume you are the famous Malcolm. Yes, I thought so. Honoured to meet you. I'm Michaels, Head of the council and also Chief of Police. I will explain shortly, but now, follow me".

He walked to the door of the house and we followed. I noticed the broken window and the broken down door and it gave me a shiver. Of what, I'm still not sure. Michaels gestured the policemen in the lounge to go and we stood with him in the middle of the room. Items were scattered around, some broken, knocked down, even smashed. Chairs and tables lay on the floor, glass covered the carpets like snow with the sturdier objects bent or dented. The whole area looked like a bomb had exploded.

Michaels looked round himself and shook his head slowly. "In all my years, I never thought...and at such a young age. It really knocks the wind out of you. Don't overreact when I tell you who did this".

"Who was it?" I asked.

He paused, took in a deep breath and said, "Amy Rose".

The name he uttered made the blood in my veins freeze. Amy? No it couldn't be, could it? "What happened?"

"Details are slightly sketchy so far, but Sonic was seen coming in to the house. Next moment, next-door neighbour hears screaming and sees Sonic thrown from the window into the middle of the road. Then, Amy breaks down the door, tries to attack the gathering crowd, then fainted. She's in the mental asylum and Sonic's in intensive care. That's all I know".


	3. Starting the Investigation

**Disclaimer: Just to say, I don't own Sonic or his friends. They belong to SEGA, except my own characters. Also, 'Angie' (who appears later on as well) belongs purely to Adrianna the Dark Vixen. Thanks to Adrianna for lending her character to me.  
**

Michaels' words cut through me like a knife. Every word he said shook me to the core. Amy? Was it possible? Eggman's invasion had been hard going on all of us and Amy had a life on top of everything, like I had. She was a faithful friend, someone people could rely on. She was like the sister I had dreamed of. And now this had happened. Questions about 'why' flooded my mind. It was painful to think of.

"I would take on the case myself, but with the rebuilding, I don't have the time or resources to deal with it properly". Michaels continued, "I will therefore refer the entire case to you, Mr Malcolm". He reached in his pocket for something and pulled out an official document. He held it up to the light so we could see clearly and spoke in a solemn voice.

"This document entitles you three to carry any and all enquiries without hindrance and also to arrest any suspects relating to the case. You can also request resources and assistance from our various council-run departments. Put simply, you three can do anything. Be warned though, this is only used for this investigation. Use in any other way and the document will be removed immediately and you will be taken off the case. Are you aware of the situation, Mr Malcolm?"

I nodded and Michaels handed me the document carefully as if it was a holy relic. I passed it to Davink and Daniel to look at. Michaels breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how this makes me feels, sir. Now is there anything you need?"

I thought for a moment. "Could you get us three police radios, notebooks and pens please?"

"Radios and...Right away".

As Michaels went away, I stood for a moment, thinking. Then I turned to the others. Davink was still reading the document and Daniel stood to attention.

"What's next, 'guv'?".

"Daniel, I want to inform the police of this arrangement, then get over to Sonic. I'll head over to where Amy is. If any one we know is there, then we ask our questions straight away. Get to it please after you get your stuff from Michaels".

Daniel gave a mock salute and went to the door. Davink had finally handed the document to me, which I folded into my pocket. Davink watched Daniel leave, then turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"No job for me, then?"

"No". I leaned closer to Davink and dropped my voice. "I need you to get to Tails and see if he's got any for travelling from Earth to here and back. I need you to get back to Earth, then gather information".

"About our criminal friend?" His voice was scarcely louder than mine.

"Yes. I'm not sure yet, but I think the two cases are connected somehow. I'm not certain, but something tells me there is a connection".

Davink gave a look between sympathy and uncertainty. "I don't know whether to hope you're right or wrong, but I will do as you ask".

He gave a little nod, then turned and followed Daniel. He was stopped by Michaels who gave him something, then came to me to give me a small notebook, a pen and a walkie-talkie. Michaels waited for what came next. I pocketed the items quickly, then asked,

"Where are you keeping Amy now?"

* * *

The walls of the corridor were a dull grey colour and seemed to press down on you. Amy sat in a small room with white padding, strapped in a secure straitjacket, staring out through the long window at the doctor and me. The look was one of pure hatred, a sort of burning flame of anger. _But anger at what?_ I thought.

The doctor, a large dog with a white coat and clipboard looked like he had come out of a hospital drama. He sighed and spoke in a slow, cool voice.

"I know it's distressing, Mr Malcolm, but this is for the best, I assure you. Between you and me, I don't think it's stress either. We haven't been able to get a blood sample yet, but I will do my best and will assist you in any way. Of course, given your new powers..." His voice trailed off.  
I nodded vaguely. I was unable to tear my eyes away from Amy, partly because she was staring at me. I was looking for some trace of the Amy I knew, the friendly, helpful Amy. But nothing in that long, hard stare gave any indication of warmth, just hate and anger. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't somehow. I could feel the tears coming...

"Any visitors since she came?"

"None. I will notify you if anyone comes. I'm sure you'll want to talk to them". He set his eyes on me, then he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he looked uneasy.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It must have been a shock".

I nodded again. There was a lump in throat and the tears were about to fall. "Thank you. I'll be back soon".

He bowed a little and walked away. I turned back to Amy who was staring at the floor now. I put my hand to the glass and I remembered how she bought me clothes to wear here, how she saved my life by a whisker. I still owned that and I felt it was time to repay the favour. Then I was at the entrance hall. I had been lost in thought on the way.

Then a person came into the building and I found I was looking at a dark-coloured vixen with dark, ruby red eyes. She was wearing a black and grey striped sweater (which stopped round her midriff) with a black tank top underneath, a dark blue mini-skirt and red boots. She had three tails, black tails with a red highlight at the front of them. Her long, highlighted bangs covered her left eye completely and she had a scythe sign in the middle of her bangs.

She went to the desk, then saw me and made her way to me. As she came nearer, I felt a sort of fear rising in me and realised that she frightened me with all the design. She stopped short of me, looked me closely and then smiled,

"Mind if I ask who you are, apart from the 'famous' Malcolm".

"No" I replied, "I'm heading up the ongoing investigation into a...somewhat delicate matter".

"Ooh, how amazing". The sarcasm was plain in her voice. "Did you read it off a card or something?"

I ignored her mock admiration. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit a...friend without some inspector watching my every move?"

"I was just asking".

But this vixen wasn't having any of this. "I don't need any of this. I'm just visiting and that's final".

"Madam, I need to ask some questions. Not now, but soon". I took out the notebook and pen. "May I have your name?"

She glowered at me and muttered something. She then tried sweep past me, but I grabbed her arm. She gave a small shriek.

"How dare you!"

"Your name, please". I asked tersely.

"Angie. Now let me go".

I complied and she rubbed her arm for a moment. Then she gave me a hard slap across the face and stormed off. I rubbed my cheek and watched her go. Then I went outside to find Daniel.


	4. Time and Questions

Tails was busy as ever in his 'little' workshop. He was underneath a large plane as I came in. He rolled out and leaped to his feet. He was covered in a mixture of oil, grease and dirt. I couldn't help smiling. Tails always seemed to remind me of my own childhood, the excited expression, the boundless energy, the trusting if slightly naive spirit. He went to his work surface while I reflected on what had happened.  
Even though we had only started investigating, I already had my suspicions. That 'Angie' seemed to be an interesting character, but then I barely knew anything about her.

_A friend I talk to, but don't know about, _I thought. _Like my fanfiction buddies. The ones Davink is trying to marry me off to._

"Here you go".

Tails held what seemed to be a blank TV remote except that there was a large white button in the centre. I took it and searched it over. Finally I held it firm in my hand.

"Thanks, Tails. But I already have a TV and there's always nothing on".

He smiled. "It's for your transport from Earth to here and back. Daniel's already gone. I can explain how it works..."

I smiled. "Thanks. Maybe later. Does it really work, though?"

Tails nodded and I pressed the button.

* * *

"Well?"

Daniel walked beside me on the quiet street. The dawn was slowly breaking over the city of Budapest. Several early risers made their way through the streets in a slow, sleepy way. A chilly wind whispered past us and street signs began to swing gently. Daniel cleared his throat.

"Sonic' in a bad way. Intensive care. Rouge was there, but she hardly said anything. I didn't ask many questions, just the last time she saw Amy, but she won't say anything"

I nodded. "She's hiding something. She knows something about what's happened".

Daniel nodded. "She got a bit agitated. I thought she was going to hit me. Which reminds me, that's a nasty red mark on your cheek, Malcolm".

I rubbed it carefully. "Yes, I couldn't ask many questions and, when I did, I got a short, sharp answer and a slap. It was a girl, by the way".

"Bet that was fun. What's her name?"

Before I could answer, we were pulled roughly into a small, dark shop. I recovered quickly and turned to...

"Davink?"

He grinned, "Morning, Malcolm. Thought you might be interested in my search".

My thoughts were re-focused immediately. "You found something on him?"

He beckoned us on and we followed him to a computer screen. On it was a long list that ended with some remark. Davink scrolled up and I saw the police badge on the top of the page. It seemed to give a list of crimes by Arthur Mills, in a great amount of detail. Davink pointed to the screen as he explained,

"He seemed to have made his mark in Chicago. He rose quickly through the ranks up to running his own gang. Then he disappeared a year or so ago, then re-appeared. His main areas of crime were bank and shop robberies, murders, protection rackets and...scrap metal dealing".

"So he links to Eggman?"

"It's likely. Problem is, it doesn't mention much besides his life story. But there seems to be a link". He paused. "How's things over with Sonic?"

I sighed deeply. "Not well and we've only just started. No one seems to want to help much. Rouge is hiding something though". I shook my head. "If only I had more time".

Daniel looked at me. "Time?"

"I've got exams coming up, exams that will determine my future career. I've got several things going on so I basically have a week to solve these cases. Let's get back to Sonic's world".

Davink rolled his eyes and chuckled, "As if you didn't have enough to worry about like girls, shaving and spots. Young people these days".

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr Michaels is out right now. He won't be back for a few hours at least".

My shoulders sagged with disappointment. "Then whom can I talk to?"

"Our Head Of Sciences, Mr Johnson could help you, but he's calling someone right now. I'll tell him you're here".

The secretary shut the door, leaving me standing slightly impatiently outside. Five minutes passed, then the secretary appeared again.

"Please wait, sir. Johnson is making arrangements right now".

I nodded and smiled, trying not to reveal my frantic feelings. If my mum checked on my room now, she might jump to the conclusion that I had sneaked out, which I had never done before. She would worry endlessly until I returned somehow. I couldn't break her heart again, after last time...

"Malcolm".

I looked round to see Angie standing behind me. She was dressed in the same clothes as I'd first met her, but I detected a change in attitude. She wasn't the brash, sarcastic vixen who had hit me, but a nervous, sad person who needed to talk to someone. She smiled a little.

"How are you?"

I touched my cheek where she'd slapped me. "I'll let you know when I can feel my jaw".

"About your questions...I'm ready to answer them now".

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

She nodded and led me to some chairs nearby, but before I could sit down, the door opened and the secretary stood there, looking at us, then spoke,

"Mr Johnson will see you now, sir. He has a tight agenda so you better be quick".

I hesitated, but Angie touched my arm and nodded her head to the secretary.

"I'll tell you later, when you come out". She paused and gave a arm a small squeeze. "I'm sorry about Amy".

I looked at her, then turned and walked through the door after the secretary, who closed the door behind him. Angie sat in the seat, watching the closed door. She looked around her...just in time to see a small figure dart out of sight from a corner of the hall. She got up and followed it, but heard a door slam as she got the corner. She made her way back to the seat.

Meanwhile, the figure made their way out the building as calmly as they could. Crossing the road outside the building, they went to a nearby restaurant where someone was sipping coffee.


	5. Asking help and Getting Leads

**Hi there. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm now 18, passed my driving test and started college. I've some negative comments, but I'm writing for my friends and family, not to impress the miserable, the rude and people who have nothing good to say. If you've nothing good to say, then don't say it.  
So, on we go...**

"I'm telling you, I don't know what she knows. She's my friend, yes, but..."

Davink advanced a little on Knuckles so that he all but towered over him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and drew him closer so that their noses were almost touched. Davink smiled as he whispered,

"Knuckles, my patience has its limits. Rouge is hiding something and that something could help us solve the mystery here".

"How should I know? She hardly tells me anything". Knuckles shrugged as he continued, "She said she'd go shopping with Amy. That was yesterday morning. That all I know. Then she came back that evening".

There was a long pause, then Davink nodded and walked away without a word while Knuckles went the other way. Davink was passing the boarded-up houses and decaying buildings, shadows of their former glory. A small group of teenager scuttled away as he approached into the numerous back alleys and dark corners. Davink was about to cross the road when a large poster caught his eye. He turned slightly to it and examined it closely.  
After a short while, he smiled widely and quickly walked, scanning the street corners as if searching for something...or someone.

* * *

"Well, thanks you for your time". I replied as I got up to go. Johnson made to follow me while I silently fumed at the lack of evidence thus far. I passed a plant specimen, glancing briefly at the Latin name without interest. Johnson went ahead and opened the door for me. The first thing I saw was that Adrianna was gone.

_So much for talking to me. I thought grimly. _

I was stopped by Johnson's hand on my arm. I looked at him, a large cat with a streaks of grey in his dark brown hair, his sparking blue eyes stood out from his handsome face. He frowned, then asked hesitantly,

"You will catch him, won't you? Of all people to suffer..." His voice trailed away and his hand fell to his side. Then it dived into his pocket and produced a small card with neat printing on it. He looked at it for a moment, then handed to me. Then he gently propelled me out of the office. I still looked at the card as the door closed quietly behind me.  
Then a plan I had been mulling over began to form. It wasn't going to be easy to execute, but it had to be done...

I found a phone easily enough and punched in the number. I waited while it rang and saw a nearby window. Looking out, I could watch the people outside carry out their lives as if nothing had happened. How could people do that? I asked myself, how could they continue when...?

Then I heard someone pick up the phone and my brain engaged itself,

"Hello? Am I talking to the Chaotix Team?" A slight pause, then...

"Vector?" I forced myself to sound business-like yet not too over-the-top. "Hi there. Oh, I'm so glad to talk to you, Vector. Listen, I heard of your services and I was wondering", I took a deep breath. "Would you like a job in the city?...Well, when can you get here?...Two days at the most...and start immediately? That would be brilliant...Yes, thank you...Yes, goodbye".

I put the phone down as I looked out the window to see several large cars swerve into view and stop dead outside the building. The doors opened and a large crowd of journalists, photographers and cameramen gathered outside the main entrance like a pack of hungry dogs. They shouted, clamoured, pushed and shoved their rivals for a juicy scoop.  
And, for some reason, I felt the call to home get stronger. I was torn between the friends here and the family on Earth. A lump came to my throat and I would have cried had not the forgotten radio crackled to life.

I grabbed it quickly, not taking my eyes off the swarm below.

"Yeah?"

"Malcolm?" The reply was terse and it snapped me back to reality. "It's Daniel. You're going to love this idea from Davink".

I grimaced. "That implies I won't. What is it now?"

Daniel paused for a moment, then continued slowly, "He has this idea that we can get a lead on the case. There's an illegal fight being held somewhere". He gave the address quickly, then he added something made me smile. "He's tasked me with interrogating Rouge while he checks out the half-price whiskey and local talent, or something".

Despite the background static, I could hear a grim note in his light, high voice and I felt a shiver. Was it fear or something else?

"But why," I said eventually, trying not to sound too anxious or excited, "Why does he want me there?"

The answer was brief and brought my spirits plummeting down. "Don't know, but you'll find out soon. Got to go, mate. Bye".

The radio fell silent and I fought down an urge to kick something and shout as much as I could. We should be going after the fiend who did this, not larking around. Did people like Daniel not realise I had a normal life? That I had exams, family, school and now, an online story to worry about?

Obviously not.

I could do nothing but sigh and make my way down the stairs. The back entrance was best since the 'parasites' had invaded the front entrance. I was intent on finding Davink now. So intent, that I didn't know it was nearly sunset, nor did I know I was being followed by a short figure in a black cloak and hood.


	6. Detective vs Suspect

**Thanks to Adrianna for letting me use the fight scene. Like I said, Adri is her character, not mine. I don't own any of SEGA's characters (not yet). Hope this is good enough...**

"I don't know about this," I muttered to Davink. The two of us were trying to fight against a crowd to see who's next in the ring. I was thankful for Davink, with a bit messed up hair from staying up all night and doing whatever he does, his largish build, young face, and wearing a brown leather jacket, under which is a white t-shirt, and ripped up jeans with black shoes. Something I could only hope would help us. How, I wasn't sure ...yet.

Where we are cannot be told aloud, for everyone can be endangered because of how illegal this is. Involving gambling on who will win is the main reason. It is in an old abandoned house with old grey walls and light brown, creaky wooden floors.

"Come on, Malcolm what's the worst thing that can happen? They just take out two people's name and the rest you bet on, easy cash." Davink explains loudly since our ears are overflowed with men yelling out their advice to the fighting.  
"Besides," Davink continues, walking to a packed corner, taking a glass bottle out of a huge ice box,"Free beer!"

I sighed in defeat, knowing when it comes to Davink and his beer, there is no stopping him from ever leaving the place until he has had enough. Which could take hours. Then he began to push his way in the crowd towards something. My shoulders slumped down as I tried to follow him through.

* * *

Knuckles was angry with himself. He couldn't see why he was being accused of not knowing what Rouge did every day. He tried to rein himself in, tell his brain that there was an explanation to all this, but the anger refused to abate within. That anger was still with him when he got home and dived into his pockets for his keys. He was about to put the key into the lock when the door opened and...

"Rouge?" Knuckles burst out, confused. "What are you...?"

Rouge put her hand over his mouth, looked from side to side quickly, then dragged him into the house and all but slammed the door behind her. He motioned Knuckles to sit down, not saying a word. Knuckles made his way slowly to the sofa, anger giving way to confusion, then fear as he watched Rouge check each window was shut, then draw the blinds and then the curtains. Whatever came next, he thought silently, might just change everything.

Finally, after shutting each window and shutting the door, she sat besides Knuckles and just...sat there. Knuckles wasn't sure what to say and was about to ask her what was going on when she spoke quickly and quietly,

"She was with me most of the time".

"Who?" Knuckles asked and Rouge looked at him with...was it fear or sadness or pity?

"Amy, of course. We went shopping all morning, had lunch for an hour, then more shopping and I wanted try a nice dress on and Amy said, 'You wanted jeans this morning and then I said..." She went more quickly with each word and tears came to her eyes every second until she broke down completely. Knuckles was taken aback by this and sat there, stunned, embarrassed and not sure what to do, other than put an arm round her shoulder and draw her close. Rouge sobbed for a few minutes before she sat back up again, pushing Knuckles gently away. She managed to say something like "...that stupid appointment..."

Before Knuckles could ask what she meant or why she was crying, there was a knock at the door. Rouge covered her mouth with her hands and would have run away, had not Knuckles stopped her and gestured her to stay. He went to the door and opened it. He examined the figure briefly before saying, "She's not here".  
He went to close, but a strong hand stopped it and the door flung open, almost throwing Knuckles off balance. Rouge started to sob loudly and then she screamed as loud as she could,

"I KNOW NOTHING, YOU HEAR? NOTHING!".

* * *

"I cannot believe you added your name to the list," I told Davink, watching him drink another beer he fished out just now.

"Well believe it. You know what I could do with half the money I get when they bet? I say around 200 at least," Davink groggily said, still focused and not letting the booze get to him.

"That's only if you win."

"You saying I won't? Come on, mate, have you seen these dopes? This will be the quickest 200 you've ever made," he responds, looking up to see the referee pulling out names again.

The referee with a big tan hand yells out something, which I missed briefly, my thoughts occupied elsewhere. He looked around his 40's and was bald already with a black shirt and white pants. The contestant got onto the orange mixed with tan ring, holding onto the red rubber that stops from falling outside the ring. The crowd's reaction was laughter, joking around how a short black vixen can beat anything at all. A short, black vixen that looked familiar to me. It couldn't be...Adri? But it was...

"Davink! You're up!" the referee yells out with the microphone since it was getting hard to hear.

"Davink! Get up there!" I said, pushing the drunk Davink near the ring.

"Stop pushing! I can walk on my bloody own!" Davink yelled out, getting annoyed easily now.

I stopped and checked the trance Davink was in, still holding his beer. "You're drunk," I finally concluded, his hand moving across his face. "You can't fight at all."

"What are you talking about?" Davink protests, slapping away my hand. "I fight better when I'm drunk anyway!"

He took a while but finally gets on the ring, his beer bottle still on his right hand, taking long drinks when he felt like it. The crowd already put much money on him.  
As a joke some person from the stand took out a wooden box in front of Adri, clueless at the box. The man just says, with a mocking tone in his voice, "So you can actually reach his face."  
Adri's eyes turn to a sudden dark red; getting the anger she built inside and kicked the guy's stomach and making him hit the wall across. She just closes her eyes, trying to breathe more calmly.

Davink finally shook his head, knowing where he is, knowing where he is supposed to do. He took in her figure, snorting a bit at how short she is to him, only around his chest she reaches, with the box. "Is this some kind of joke? To be fighting this short fox? Ah, oh well, fast money I tell ya," Davink chuckles darkly.

"I can assure you this ain't no joke, and you're gonna take back everything you said," Adri threatens, stepping up to the wooden box that was still there. Davink feels the rage in him, getting angered easily at the vixen he glares at her, both looking at each other inches away. I watched and for a brief moment, there was total silence. The referee waited a beat, then shouted,

"And begin!"

As they began to circle each other, I started to wring my hands nervously. The crowd went silent for a moment, then a voice shouted out, "I've got 100 on the tall guy". The crowd began to chant for a blow to be struck.

"This isn't going to end well," I muttered. Then someone beside me said something like 'must be his friend', but the noise made it hard to hear much.


	7. Shock and Awe

**Sorry for a slightly late and ****(in my opinion) ****short chapter. I'm getting my life sorted out and college involves a LOT of work. Still, I'm trying to entertain people and make friends so it's not all bad. And now...**

For a moment, neither fighter moved. Both were eyeing each other's build. Then Davink began to shuffle forward, keeping himself crouched like a tiger ready to pounce. Adri moved slowly to one side. Suddenly, she pounced. She went for him, swinging her fists and kicking her legs towards him, in what seemed a single-minded fury. Davink managed to dodge the blows for a short while, but only just. Every blow from Adri came closer to hitting him until one of her fist clipped his cheeks. Davink was stunned for a moment and that's all she needed. The next few quick kicks brought Davink down to the ground, doubled over like a pocket ruler.  
Then Adri made a basic mistake. Rather than check that he was down; she raised her arms up in a gesture of victory. The crowd was stunned to see this small vixen beat a full grown human. They cheered loudly and Adri was so caught up in this victory that she didn't realise that Davink wasn't defeated until she turned round and was literally swept off her feet as Davink lifted her off the ground and, in the same movement threw her down hard on the ground.

The crowd cheered loudly, some chanting Davink's name while others called on Adri to fight back. She recovered quickly. As Davink went for the kill, she bit down hard on his hand, the hand that held her down. Davink leapt back in pain. When he looked back, Adri was on her feet, but now she had a vicious, curved scythe. She swept the air with it experimentally, the weapon making a frightening hiss as it cut through empty space. Davink seemed to focus for a moment, and then a board claymore appeared in his hand. It was so large that he had to hold it with both hands, though he seemed confident. Adri smiled wickedly and Davink grinned.

Then all hell broke loose as they charged for each other.

* * *

Daniel held the small, white object in his hand a moment, marvelling its creation. It was a simple cigarette to some, an instrument of death to others. To Daniel, it was what kept him sane. He was still alive, yes, but he had magic to protect him.

He put this thought aside, stuck the cigarette behind his ear and turned back to the kitchen table. Rouge was still glaring at him, red eyed from crying and silent from all the earlier shouting. Sitting close next to her was Knuckles. He was angry as well for this entire happening to his friends. Not just him, but his friends. As Daniel went to sit down, he noticed briefly that Knuckles was holding Rouge's hand. Sympathy? Did it matter now?

Daniel sat down heavily. Rouge was still glaring at him, eyes filled with an accusing look. Daniel simply looked straight at her until she averted her eyes to the tabletop. No one spoke for a long while, then Daniel sighed and leaned forwards.

"Rouge. Please, for everyone's sake, tell me what happened".

"I don't know", Rouge spat the words back with all the anger she could muster. "I don't deserve this".

"Amy didn't deserve what she got, but it happened", Daniel's voice was cool, calm, almost detached. "I know you're lying. I understand why. But you must let me help you".

Rouge was about to retort when the phone screeched loudly. Knuckles went to answer it. He picked it up and spoke quietly into the receiver. Then he gestured for Daniel to take over. Daniel got up and took the phone away.

"Hello...Who? Can I ask...I beg your pardon?"

* * *

The fight was getting frantic now. Both could see the end in sight, yet neither could back down now. The crowd had reached a frenzy pitch now as Davink skilfully blocked a blow from the fearsome scythe. He countered promptly only to miss Adri who leapt backwards. I could only watched, enchanted by the will of these two fighters. Adri may have seemed small compared to Davink, but she was certainly someone without fear, someone who commanded respect and got it.  
My train of thought was cut short by a cry. Davink was clutching his arm. He removed it to check what was on his palm and I saw blood flow out the new wound; a small cut before it disappeared. That was magic coming into play.

Adri didn't attack immediately, I noticed. Instead, she concentrated on her weapon. Then, all at once, it began to glow with some dark, unearthly light. It was like a swarm of black insects had descended on the scythe. Davink must have noticed this because his weapon soon shone as well. His was a green, sickly light, like radiation.

Without warning, they both swung their weapons up to strike and both made contact. There was a high-pitched whine that screeched and squealed in our ears. We had no time to cover our ears because it soon stopped. Then,

BOOM! FLASH!

A sort of blinding light engulfed us all, followed closely by the sound of the explosion. Then came the shock wave. It was like I had run into a wall, even though I was standing still. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to knock me off my feet. By the time I got up, I saw Adri on the floor, apparently stunned. Davink was still on his feet. He looked to me, grinned a little and then raised his now empty arm and shouted, "Bloody good work".

Then his knees crumpled underneath him and he joined Adri on the floor.

The whole place went quiet. No one spoke. Finally the referee got up into the ring and found his microphone. In it, he boomed out that it was a draw and that both fighters had won. The crowd regained their collective senses and started complaining.

"Rubbish," on guy shouted, "The big guy was the last one standing. He won".

"Would have," the referee corrected, "if he haven't joined his rival. They both won and my decision is final. Now, please collect your winnings and we can continue".

As the crowd muttered amongst themselves or trudged off to collect their prizes, I entered the ring towards Davink while two others went to Adri. I had a devil of a job dragging Davink out the ring, but I managed somehow. The other two opposite got Adri out the way quickly enough while I was stuck here. He was unconscious now and I guessed he would wake up soon. I hoped. He might wake up sooner if I 'helped' as it were.


	8. Alone

**REALLY sorry about the late chapter. I've been having writers block and work to do, but it's okay now. I will try to get more chapters up quickly and I hope you're review and tell me what I've doing right or wrong. I'm not desperate, I just like to know your opinions (but DON'T flame me).  
Well, now that's settled...  
**

Daniel stood outside the house, the thin blue smoke from the cigarette in his hand, trailing up slowly into the air. He looked in the distance, eyes fixed, desperately thinking. He turned his head to see Knuckles watching him out the window, then turned back. The thoughts went round his head again. He resisted the urge he had to shout something out. Easy, he told himself, keep cool, calm.

It was a long while before the cigarette fell to the ground, Daniel's foot rubbing it into the earth. He smiled a little, then turned to the house. As he stepped up to the door, he reflected on his idea. It was a hard thing to accept, but no matter how he looked at it, there was no other option. They had to know what he thought. That was, after all, the point of teamwork.

* * *

"Davink?" I said softly. Davink lay stretched out on the sofa in the next room, hardly stirring. When I had laid him to rest here, I thought, for a horrid moment, that he was dead. Only his normal breathing convinced me that he wasn't ready for the grave. I shook him again, saying his name a bit loudly.

"Davink. You awake?"

He tried to swat me away. It was a feeble movement. "Because it's my bloody tent, that's why". He muttered.

I gave up on the 'softly. softly' approach. I shook him as hard as I could and shouted his name as loud as I could. The next moment, my vision was blinded by a flash of white and followed quickly by the sensation of pain. My ears rang with the sound of a million church bells. As my vision cleared, the image of Davink sitting up made me feel better. His head was looking at the floor intently, then it looked up at me.

"What the hell was the shouting for?"

"To check if you were awake".

He checked himself, patting his pockets. "I'm awake now. Who won? How long was I out?"

I breathed a little, trying not to sound too hesitant in answering. "I'm not sure who won really. They say it was a draw. As for how long, about an hour. Oh, and we need to talk to Adri".

Davink needed no more prompting. He rose slightly unsteady on his feet and went for the door, only to have it opened for him. Just outside was an unfamiliar face...

"Excuse me!" The surprise in my voice was genuine, "What are you...?"

"It's an emergency". she said quickly, "Adri says 'come quickly please' as in...now".

Davink's surprise quickly gave way to suspicion. "What are you doing here, in a place like this?"

Before she could answer this awkward question, something came clumping noisily towards the door. Cream was momentarily forgotten as the figure of Adri made its course to us. She was a wreck. Her clothes were torn in several places, blood already drying in some places. She had the tired, ragged look as if she's been dragged through a hedge backwards while drunk. She swayed gently from side to side, resembling a tree bending in the wind. Her fight with Davink had taken its toll for all to see.  
She staggered a little as she walked towards me. Then she grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to hear her whisper, "I'll tell...you".

"Tell me what?"

She looked at me straight. Her voice grew lower. "Everything".

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a quiet space outside to talk. The night was warm and breathless and the street lights flickered gently as we walked along. Adri was looking a bit better now she was cleaned up. I stayed silent, taking the information in while Davink started to ask the questions. We had received a message from Daniel to meet him at Rouge's house soon. Davink looked up for a moment, paused and then continued,

"So when was the last time you saw Amy?"

"Yesterday afternoon, from a safe distance. You know, 'bout five miles".

Davink sniffed. "So you saw her shopping and then you went home. Can anyone verify that?"

Adri shrugged. "Does it matter? You'll just fit me up anyway. That what the police do, isn't it? Pick a random person and say 'that's him, officer', isn't it?"

Davink turned back to me and raised his eyebrow. His look said it all. _This is a witness? _I just smiled a little and Davink went back to questioning Adri.

"How would you describe your relationship with Amy? If any?" This provoked Adri to burst out laughing. Finally, when the gales subsided, she wiped a tear from her eye and said coolly, "Nothing".

Davink lapsed into an awkward quiet so Adri explained, "I don't really like Amy. She has that habit of looking on the bright side and is just disgusting in general". She paused, then looked at us keenly. "I hope this doesn't make me a suspect already. It had better not".

I stepped in. "If it makes you better, at this point, everyone's a suspect. Everyone". I made sure to stress the 'everyone' point and was surprised to see it wasn't lost on her. She just nodded and kept walking. We stayed in silence for about ten minutes before Davink asked again,

"Where were you last night?"

"At home" was the answer, after a short, natural pause.

"And this morning?"

Adri thought a bit longer here. "I slept in for a bit, then got up to take a walk".

Davink interrupted quickly. "Can anyone verify your statement?"

She shook her head.  
I kept thinking about what Adri was saying. I had my own questions to ask, but was afraid to ask in case she was offended in any way. Why don't you tell us the whole story? Why do you really hate Amy? What was your life like before all this? Where's your family?  
I kept those questions out. Far too personal as far as I was concerned. I didn't want to offend Adri at this stage. Besides, the whole mystery was going round in my head. About what could happen and how it would slow us all down.  
Slowing down brought back the unpleasant memory of the exams. This business would come at a time like this, I thought bitterly. Amy would go crazy and attack Sonic at this 'vital' stage of my life. Maybe it was a fake after all.

* * *

Our attention was suddenly caught as Daniel came round the corner. He seemed to be dragging something, but we couldn't see what it was. He stopped struggling when he saw us and we filled him in on our discovery. I suppose we were a bit excited at Adri's 'confession', but we weren't prepared for what was to come.  
Daniel nodded solemnly as Davink finished up to Adri sleeping in when he interrupted quietly with "Would this be a bad time to tell you that I already know this story?"

We looked at him, as if he'd just announced he was the culprit himself. Looking back on it now after all this time, it wasn't the statement that caught us, it was the quiet, unobtrusive way he delivered it. Even Adri looked vaguely interested. As if to prove it, Daniel went back round the corner, coming back with Rouge beside him. Her eyes were red and puffy, signs she had been crying. Her shoulders slumped down in her pretty dress, sagging with some great weight on her conscience.

Daniel seemed strangely triumphant. "You see," he began slowly, "once the shouting and screaming stopped, the truth soon came out. We now have something to go on at long last and we can focus solely on catching this...person". He smiled a little, then frowned. He beckoned Davink to him saying something like "we need to talk".  
They walked a short distance away, leaving me where I was, with a sarcastic vixen beside me and a distressed friend in front. I was unsure at first, unable to do anything. Not able to put a comforting arm around Rouge and give some reassuring words. She was biting her lip to stop herself crying again. I just stood there stupidly. And then, I was with her, hands on her shoulders. She looked at me for what seemed to be an age, her green eyes locked mine. Adri simply watched me, unsure what to do right now. I think she did anyway because when I looked round again, she was gone. I hadn't noticed while dealing with Rouge.

We didn't speak, didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say, nothing to comfort her. Right now, I wasn't a seasoned fighter, a police detective on a serious case, but just a ordinary person. And I couldn't do anything. I was helpless, in the midst of emotion. And, I suppose, I felt...weak, like I wasn't myself any more. What had happened to me? What was wrong?  
I opened my mouth to say something when Rouge straightened up and took several deep breaths. She looked at me again and smiled a little, before just turning around and walking away from me.  
It wasn't meant to hurt me; it was something to show that it was okay. If only it would get better.

* * *

I was awake a long time in bed that night. When I got back home, I found it was nearly bedtime and no one had missed me. I was safe, for now. The case refused to let me sleep. The abandonment didn't help either. I had gone back to see Daniel and Davink, only to find them gone. All they left was a brief note,  
'We think there is no connection. It was a trick. Will be back soon. Promise.  
Signed, D and D'

I felt alone now. I was scared of failure here and afraid on my own. I needed support now at this point, someone to help me with revision, with the case. Now my two friends, possibly the only ones who could understand, were gone. Not even a goodbye or hurried explanation. I was also falling behind on my on-line story and I couldn't disappoint everyone now. Not when I was so close to finishing, or so I hoped.

Needless to say, it took a long while for me to sleep. I was no stranger to sleepless nights, but tonight seemed to last an eternity. It took a long time for me to fall into a deep sleep, unaware of the events about to take plan the next morning.


	9. Back on track

**Really sorry I haven't updated** **recently. Work's been crushing me a lot. Holidays are near though and I'm hoping to finish this story pretty soon (I hope). So enjoy and Merry Christmas.**

_Status: Subject will continue to be observed_._ Strong evidence of work-related stress. At this stage orders are to watch, not to engage even in conversation. The subject seems to be followed by other, unknown powers. Agent will be in contact. Will report later._

_

* * *

_

I'm not a morning person. I can stay up late at night, but even an early night did nothing to me when morning came. The mere hint of sunlight flooding into my room was enough to open a heavy eyelid and groan, even if I didn't have to go to school. Revision was the least of my worries now. Davink and Daniel had disappeared with little to no explanation and I was no closer to solving my murder mystery. I didn't even have any suspects and my only reason to continue was sitting in a mental hospital, incapacitated by some artificial anger.

That's good, I thought. Better remember that for my story or even my best-selling novel in later life.

Story. That made me groan again. How long had it been since my last update? I was surprised that no one had complained, but than I realised that the world wasn't really concerned with one slightly stressed teenager here. This is reality, not fairy tales.  
I was alone now.  
There was nothing for it though. I had to get up and do something because I knew, if I didn't, I would feel bad and would regret it later on. Was that me or someone else talking?  
Regret. The word hung in the air for a moment like some lingering smell. Why? Why that particular word? Then something struck me and I found myself almost jumping out of bed and searching frantically for my clothes for it. It was like a flash of inspiration, a sign from above.

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm still unable to say much at this point, sir. However we have managed to secure a blood sample and it is being tested as we speak". I nodded a little and he walked away. The doctor still had that uncanny way of dealing with people, that cool detachment I remembered from my first visit. He hadn't even said 'goodbye', but I was too excited to care.  
I strode quickly away and found myself looking into Amy's cell. She was the same as well, that unbearable, never ceasing anger burning away inside her. I paused and touched the glass briefly.

_I can do this, _I thought. _She's my friend and I look after my friends._

That thought was still in my mind in my long walk through the city, endlessly scanning the crowds for someone I needed right now. I was hopeful at first, but as it dragged on for over an hour it became a chore until...there he was.

"Michaels" I shouted. "Michaels, I need to talk to talk to you for a moment".

He had been examining something in a shop window and turned to see me coming towards him. I was breathless from running even that short distance and with that excitement flowing through me. Michaels took one look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" His tone was cautious. "Is there a problem?

It was only as I began to explain my ideas to him that he understood. I told of the situation so far and my progress. I didn't tell him everything such as Davink or Daniel, but he was more concerned with what I was still saying. I felt as though I wasn't getting the words out fast enough and I kept stumbling over words or searching for the right ones.  
By the time I'd finished, we were standing outside the council building and Michaels' eyes were shinning with a new light I hadn't seen before. As he opened his mouth to say something, I instinctively knew that his sentence would change everything about this mystery. Maybe I was a bit carried away with my own thoughts, but after all this trouble, what can you expect?

"I appreciate where you're coming from, Mr Malcolm. I do have some reservations about this. You believe that Sonic's friends are blameless? Even this Adri character?"

I nodded. Michaels was nodding as well, then followed his words with, "So...what are you going to do now?"

I considered the question. "I need to look into something. I might have to talk to some of the council members, ask them...certain things. And I need access to the files".

Michaels was slightly taken aback by this, but he recovered quickly, told me that it wasn't a problem. He'd see to it straight away as a matter of fact. As he rushed into the building, I watched him go. I felt a bit like a traitor even though I hadn't done anything...yet. There was only one way I could think of at the time of finding this person. I would do what the blackmailer or the torturer would do; make the victim sweat, put a bit of stick about and make them jump and wait until they said something that gave them away.  
There was so much I wanted to do, so much I needed to do. I reached for the radio to call the lads together, before I remembered I couldn't. This realisation made me feel even lonelier. My attention was distracted by a large crocodile figure make his way over to me and, without warning, began shaking my hand.  
He quickly introduced himself as Vector, leader of a detective service and it dawned on me that this was the person I had called. He puffed his chest out when he proclaimed, "We never try down a job that pays. We can take anything on, any case".  
He was just a bit shorter than me and he wore a gold chain round his neck and a pair of headphones on his head. His physique could have graced an Olympic champion and was coupled with a rough-sounding voice that seemed to hide something.

I grinned. Vector gave out a kind of confidence with his words, but I sensed something missing. "Where's your...?" I asked, then stopped. "Your..."

"Friends?" He asked. "Oh, they're busy right now. They're be here soon". He clapped his hands together. "So…where do ya want us to start?"

I explained the situation and he listened, nodding his head every so often. By the end of it, he was ready to go and went straight into the building, winking at me as if to say 'It's alright now, I'm here to sort it'.

* * *

There seemed nothing left to do, but I'd only just started, to be honest. I was now searching the city again, this time to find Rouge to see if she was okay. After that, I would pay Sonic a visit. Grapes, must buy grapes and a card as well. Maybe Rouge knew where the lads had gone and if she didn't, Adri might know.  
Looking back on it now, it's obvious what happened was not an accident. I was a clear target the moment I was taken on the case and maybe even before that. But at the time, it had never occurred to me. I was busy, aren't we all? Too full of anxiety, excitement, feeling I had all the answers now (who doesn't at seventeen). Still I was concentrating on finding Rouge when a woman screamed. A large crowd outside a shop parted and as I looked in that direction, a black hooded figure came towards me with a large baseball bat in his hand.

What sticks in my mind is the way he came to me. He didn't shout or bellow a war cry. Instead he was like a silent avenging angel, a servant of Death, come to claim his victim. And in that brief second, he almost did.


	10. Twist and Scream

**Really sorry again for the delay. I promise to get more on soon and I hope to finish the story by Feburary at least. Again I don't own any characters except Malcolm. Adri is owned solely by Adrianna the Dark Vixen.**

Tails made sure the flowers were fresh beforehand. He tried to look his best for the visit and already had an idea of what Sonic looked like now. It was still a surprise when the nurse showed him in. Sonic was sitting upright now. The tubes and machines were all but gone and a tray was set in front of him, laden with food. He looked up and Tails saw the scars and nearly healed bruises on his face. The doctors had set his face right, but there were still signs of recovery.  
Tails forced himself to smile back as Sonic did. He was just like his old self, cracking jokes and asking how things were. He didn't mention Amy and when Tails tried to bring up the subject, Sonic just turned away a little and fell silent. Tails figured that Sonic still didn't know why she did what she did.  
'How are you?'  
Sonic's smile flickered back to life. 'Great. Can't wait to get out. Bit stuffy in here.'  
'There's an investigation, by the way. Into what happened.'  
Sonic was interested again now. 'Who's leading it?'

Tails paused before he answered. He thought back to what people were saying, what the papers were saying. The press were making their own stories, but that wouldn't keep. They'd be calling for a result quickly, 'public opinion' increasing the pressure.  
'Malcolm is. He's on his own now and...He seems a bit down.'

Sonic was unconcerned. He stretched himself and sighed. 'Ah, he can do it. He's just saying that, really. Believe me, it'll be fine. How's the rest of the team?'

* * *

I sometimes hoped that everything I went through was a horrible dream, that I would wake up to a bright, sunny day and I was safe. This was my first thought when the figure with the baseball bat came out. My second thought came just before he or she swung the bat.  
It missed me by inches. The person swung again and I dodged it, but it was still coming in close. The swings became wild, more an attempt to scare me rather than hit me. I tried to think, find a way to fight back...but I had no weapon, no actual fighting skills. The hooded figure kept swinging the bat like some pendulum, aiming high. He or she swung, missed and then staggered a little. This was my chance.  
I charged at the figure. The figure was slightly smaller than me so it was hard to get down low enough, but it was close enough. I made a dive for the figure's legs. My arms went either side and, on instinct, I closed them around the legs. They locked together and my attacker failed their arms around in a bid to stay up. They would have done, if I hadn't used my momentum to push them to the ground in a tackle.

I made a mistake though. I assumed that the battle was won there and then. Thus I failed to notice that my attacker had sort thrown the bat up into the air and, as we fell to the ground, it turned into a missile and landed on my back. Hard.  
Somehow my breath was knocked out and I stopped, gasping for air. The fish out of water. Then a fist slammed like a sledgehammer into my cheek. My vision went white and I vaguely felt myself fall to the ground.

When I opened my eyes, the person was gone and a crowd was gathering round me. Some had phones out and were asking about calling an ambulance. Suddenly I wanted to get away, to get away from these good heartened souls. I just wanted time to recover...on my own.  
I got up with a bit of effort and stumbled away. Someone was calling my name but I kept on. I went into an alley when someone's grip arrested me. It was...Johnson.

'Mr Malcolm, are you alright? Please let me examine you. That's a nasty incident, but you shouldn't be too bad. Such an awful thing to happen and I was just round the corner. Are you sure you're okay, sir?'  
He produced a small vial. I saw the grey powder in it before it was whisked from my line of sight. Johnson continued in his worried tone. 'Now, this powder should do the trick. Just sniff it in and it should work instantly. Now I know, it will be hard...'

I finally caught my voice. 'Johnson...thank you, but I'm a bit busy. I need to find something." He tried to protest, but I stopped him. "Johnson, that interview we had yesterday...'

'Yes?'

'You did say that you knew Amy slightly, didn't you?'

'Well, yes. That was weeks ago though, when the city was attacked. She was only a real matter of concern when...all this happened. Now, please Mr Malcolm, I must give you this powder. My friend made it and it's...'

But Johnson's powder mattered little now. I was still thinking, processing the information. Something still seemed amiss somewhere and, once that nagging thought came to me, it was hard to dismiss. 'Johnson, I have to go now.'

'But, Mr Malcolm...' His cry echoed down the narrow alley as I ran away. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me in my still unsteady state. I had to get somewhere important. Or rather to someone important. That familiar feeling of my sinking heart came to me and I felt angry that I hadn't thought of it.  
Witness protection. A basic principle, tried and tested and here, completely overlooked.

* * *

Vector pondered a little over his find in the small, dusty room. A dim light bulb provided a little light to read by in the absence of windows. He hadn't been looking long and already, he'd found something important. Behind him, Charmy Bee snored quietly, exhausted from 'being waaaay too bored'. Espio stood against the wall by the door. He looked calm, but was still ready to pounce on the unwelcome visitor. Vector's mind began to wander as he read the long winded memos and carefully worded letters in the files.  
Finally, eyes threatening to close in sleep, Vector picked up the file and began to close it. The find was small, but hey it was something. He turned around and was about to order Charmy to look after the file when the door handle began to slowly turn.

Espio was instantly alert and drew out a small knife, ready to strike. Charmy groaned a little and opened his eyes a crack to see the action while Vector stood to face the door. But not before slipping the file into a unassuming desk drawer.  
The door slowly opened and, as it did, the figure came into the room with the air of a king entering a crowded room. But this was no king...

Espio was the first to speak. 'Who are you? What are you doing here?' His voice was suspicious and slightly harsh.  
The figure didn't answer, but stopped and looked at the three detectives. There was something wrong. It was the eyes, the way they looked at the three with some burning hate, a anger that...

Then, the few people outside heard it...

* * *

I hardly noticed the run back, despite the fire of pain in my chest. It was like a vice, each turn of the invisible handle forcing to take deeper breaths. I finally stopped, leaning heavily on my knees, practically gasping for breath. Even this was a strain and I heard myself wheezing. A patting of my pockets didn't help in any way. My inhaler was nowhere to be found.

It was then that I heard something. Something that made my eyes widen in sudden fear.  
It was a scream. Not a terrified scream of a victim, but an almost warlike cry. And it was coming from the council building nearby.

How I ended up so near the council building, I can only put down to divine intervention. How I started running through the intense chest pain...divine intervention. I just sprinted with all my might to the building. When I got there, it was chaos. People were running out and shouting, there were sounds of things being broken. Large things. Heavy things.  
And, above all the noise, was that scream. It was like a note in music being played for too long. I pushed through the crowds of people regardless of the shouts. I got to the doors...to find them torn from their hinges. Inside, the entrance hall looked like a bomb had landed.

Then I saw the cause; a small figure, standing stock still and holding something in both hands. In that awkward silence, I heard my laboured breathing and the figure's heavy, harsh breathing. Then it turned around to show..

'No' I breathed out in a rush, staring at the face, then the scythe.

'Adri?'


	11. More questions?

_Notice: All students will no doubt be aware of the changes in the timetable. Due to events beyond control, the GCSEs WILL continue as normal, but all Year 11 students will be subject to changes in study periods. We expect everyone to attend study leave at least once and to have finished all coursework. Computers will be made available for you.  
Also could Mr Malcolm please report immediately to the Head to arrange a meeting with a 'special' visitor.

* * *

_Time slowed to a crawl as Adri turned round. It was like a dream, a nightmare of no real escape. I was shocked, afraid, despairing. I was rooted to the spot, just standing there as Adri raised her scythe and charged towards me, but her scream was almost...drowned out. It was only as she swung it to me that I thought of dodging it. I ducked and heard it skim over my head like a stray bullet. I needed to face her, but I was still trying to recover from my marathon running and my earlier fight. My chest was now burning and it was like a dagger was stabbed in my chest when I breathed. My head was swimming and my legs threatened to buckle.  
And all this, facing Adri now, was not helpful.

She was still coming for me, her death scythe swinging back and forth, in an attempt to wound me. So far it missed to hit the wall or a nearby object I kept ducking and dodging desperately, scanning for a weapon, anything to use against her. But I felt ragged, tired and it showed since my dodges were slower each time and the scythe was dangerously close to cutting me down.  
Then Adri took a large swing at me. I moved, but not fast enough. The blade went straight into my side and swept right out. The pain was quite unlike anything I had felt. I fell heavily on the floor, clutching my side tight. I brought a hand up to see it covered in blood. I tried to crawl away when a shadow fell over me. I looked up.

Adri raised the scythe up to deal the death blow. My vision went in and out of focus. Why wasn't she striking me down? Darkness took hold and everything went black.

* * *

_Spared at the last minute...lucky to survive...just a small scratch..._

My first sense was the sound of someone breathing. My eyes opened a little to show a pair of stern, grey eyes looking into my eyes. I tried to get up...and a fresh wave of pain made me cry out a little and fall back on the pillow. The white coated cat nodded slowly and made a note on her notepad. She was very proper and correct and her manner was abrupt yet consoling.

"I'm afraid you took a bad injury there, sir. You were losing blood, but we patched it up and it should be okay now. Try not to strain yourself again, sir"  
Her little speech over, she turned then seemed to remember something. She pulled a file from her notepad and placed in front of me. She said something about "found near your body." Then she was gone.

I sat there for a moment, gathering my thoughts. The file lay there like some magic treasure chest waiting to be opened. But I was thinking about Adri. She had gone mad. Her eyes had held anger, the same anger that had been in Amy's eyes when I had seen her. But Adri seemed to have been targeted. She was, after all, a suspect.  
_Forget it,_ I told myself, _joining dots where none exist. Or was I?_ _She wasn't officially a suspect_, _but still if someone knew_..

I reached for the file marked Confidential and opened it. The first page seemed to be a conversation of sorts, but there was no title. It was more like a scene from play.

M: "Yes, sir. Yes I'm afraid it's true, Eggman was defeated. We haven't found him yet, but...  
A: "You don't need to worry, I'll handle that. But we know who defeated him?  
M: "Yes sir, three boys and we're sure one of them is looking into it."  
A: "I see. I'll have to deal with them as well. Knowing our luck, they'll all be looking it to it  
M: "Meanwhile, we need that contact...the one from several months ago, he came here yesterday."  
A: "He came? What did he say?"  
M: "The shipment will be here in two days."  
A: "Good. Your man seemed ready to do his job so do it."  
M: "Yes, sir"  
A: "I won't forget this, my friend. See to it."  
M: "...very good, sir".

I didn't read any more. A quick flick showed that there were several other pages like the first with a few letters scattered here and there, but it was this one that struck me. I checked the date. By the look of it, this was done the day before Amy went berserk, which meant the shipment had been done around the day after Amy's 'arrest'.  
But who was M? Or A? Arthur Mills, the criminal in...but that couldn't be. Could it?

The door suddenly burst open and a small, furry figure flung itself at me to give me a hug. Cream. I smiled, despite the pain in my side and she loosened herself from me to give a chocolate bar."For you" she proclaimed triumphantly. Behind her, Tails entered with a wide smile and a basket of flowers. A card showed them to be 'from the remaining gang.'

'The remaining gang' part made me think again, and despite the happiness around me, I felt my conscience gnawing at me. Adri was down and anyone could be next, anyone. I had tried to solve the case and all I got were more questions. I smiled back at my two friends, despite my overwhelming guilt and sadness.

Where were Davink and Daniel? And where was Sonic?  
Where was my help and support?


	12. Surprises

**Hey guys. REALLY sorry about the late chapter, but I've been dealing with some very personal things like work and now the loss of two grandparents (one from each side of the family). I promise to update more often, but until then...enjoy.**

The doctor soon came back and everything was a blur, though I still got out of hospital on the same day. Things were starting to make sense, but I wasn't in the mood. I was tired, dispirited and I had only just got my breath back. What's more, it was getting late so nothing could be done until morning. All that could done now was to go to bed and sleep.  
_Maybe I should quit. _That was my first thought. _I don't care how close I am, I can't do without help_.

The sight of home on Earth wasn't as welcoming as I had thought, but it made a change. Here I could put my feet up and not worry about too many things. I still had work to do, but now it was something to occupy my mind rather than something to dread. Right now I didn't care, even though the thought of Amy and Adri were beginning to haunt me, the idea that Sonic could, and most likely would, blame himself for what happened.  
But why didn't I care? Why was I giving up when I...we were so close to the solution? The motive was the main problem, something that was eluding me.

I slept little that night.

* * *

The next morning was cloudy and rainy, only a few days after the hot weather we had been enduring. it looked like a good day to stay at home, in bed. It would have been if there wasn't a neatly printed note on my desk.

_Mr Malcolm, _it read, _could you please come at once to my office in the council building. There is something you must know at once. Yours, Head Councillor Michaels._

Nothing else mattered at that point. This might be it, the end of all this mystery. I was still shaking with excitement at this prospect when I finally reached the council building. It took a while, but at least the weather was clear and fine with only a few clouds in the sky. The office was on the top floor and, even in the lift, it took a while to reach it.  
Then I was standing in front of the door. I went to knock when it was flung open. Michaels looked like he hadn't slept or washed. His hair looked like a hedge and his clothes looked slightly crumpled, but his eyes were excited and his breathing was heavy.

"I have it. He just came in, threw down a vial of red powder and said 'I did it'. I didn't expect this but I've had him arrested and put into storage."  
"Storage? Who?"  
"Why, Johnson, our Head of Sciences and Research. The police aren't here yet with the secure transport. He's just down the hall," He waved his hand vaguely to the door, "We had to bound him to stop him escaping."

I nodded slowly, thinking all the time. I was trying to keep my emotions in check, but I was bursting with energy and was waiting to rush out and shout it to the world. The mystery was solved. If we pressed Johnson, we could find a cure and everything was sorted. And we would get paid, if only I could get the lads here. I was too busy thinking that I didn't think anything was suspicious.  
I even smiled as Michaels went to his desk, opened a drawer and brought out a bottle of something with two glasses. He was smiling too as he opened the bottle and poured out two equal measures. A noise outside distracted me, but there was nothing when I looked round as Michaels brought the drink to me.

"It's a special beverage, Mr Malcolm. I hope you like it, it's for a special occasion such as this. Cheers."

Our glasses clinked quietly and as I was about to drink it, the door opened and someone walked casually in. The figure was tall and had almost white hair...

"Daniel?" I tried not to sound too didn't seem to notice as he smiled at us and came to join us. He looked down at the glasses we were holding.  
"Holding a party are we?" He asked casually, taking my glass. "Hope you don't mind me joining in."

"Not at all." Michaels beamed, but his words seemed a little forced as he moved back to the bottle. As he did so, Daniel looked carefully at the glass he was holding, then looked at me and winked.  
"All right Malcolm. Not too stressed I hope."

I was just glad he was back. "Where were you anyway?" I looked round. "Where...?"

"Davink? He's in the lobby waiting for us. We had some...business to attend to." He glanced at Michaels who was searching for another glass. Daniel wandered over to the bin and just dropped the glass in it. Michaels saw it quickly and stood calmly, like he was waiting for it. I was confused, but there was no time to wonder since Daniel turned to Michaels and drew something from his pocket.  
It was a pair of handcuffs. Things had taken an almost frightening turn and it turned worse with Daniel's next words, in the cold way they were delivered.

"Head Councillor Michaels, I hereby arrest you for the attempted murder of Amy Rose and of Princess Adrianna. I also arrest you for the attempted murder of Sonic the Hedgehog. You're not obliged to say anything. Any last words?"

* * *

The silence seemed to last an eternity which gave me time to think and catch up._ I must be dreaming_ was my first thought. Daniel was arresting Michaels! The very man who hired us! Surely this was all wrong, there must be a mistake. But why would Daniel lie?

Michaels took this all in and didn't move, his face remaining impassive and unreadable. Then he sighed and reached into a pocket in his trousers. His hand held a gun when it came out, a laser which we had seen in our fight against Eggman, and was pointed at Daniel who also didn't move. Only then did it seem to make sense in some way. Michaels spoke quietly,

"Well done, my friends. At least we can end it now. If you have a moment, I can confess it to you now." He turned the gun to me, then back to Daniel. "Yes" he continued, "Yes, I think you should hear. You can be my confidantes, my priests in the confessional booth."

He gestured to Daniel to move. Daniel shuffled a little so he was almost next to me. Michaels still held the gun at us. He didn't change his calm tone, didn't tremble while holding the gun like the villains did in cop dramas. His face was still impassive and my lasting impression was that he had waited for this moment. He was ready to do this. To confess, to tell the truth, then...whatever came next.

"Very well," Michaels went on. He was now in a reminiscing mood, "Shall we start at the beginning? It started just after your little victory..."


	13. After Him!

"Very well," Michaels went on. He was now in a reminiscing mood, "Shall we start at the beginning? It started just after your little victory..."

"I suppose I'm getting old. I didn't feel I had done anything. Maybe I was jealous with Sonic, with you three for your success. All my hard work and years of dedication and now I'm just some relic. Either way, I wanted respect for my part in steering the ship of state, for helping keep the town in order. I decided to throw my lot in with Eggman, as in the winning side. Didn't hear much so...I came up with my own plan. Johnson was just a pawn in a bigger game, bigger stakes involved. I went to visit Amy, that much is true, but Sonic wasn't meant...he was...just a bonus really.'

His tone was almost pleading even as he levelled the gun from me to Daniel and then back again. 'I don't know where the formula came from. Johnson knew but he didn't tell and I didn't ask. After Amy, he wanted to back out, but it was too late by then. Then that stupid vixen came along, she was a threat to us. So it fell on us to remove her and anyone else who stood in our way.'  
He came closer to me as he spoke, then gestured with the gun to move. I was the only thing between him and the door. Should I let him get away in return for my own safety? Then I glanced at Daniel and he nodded. So I stepped aside slowly, watching the gun barrel trained on me all the time. Michaels moved just as slowly to the door while I hoped that Davink or someone at least was outside, ready to strike. Just before he left, he stopped, then turned to me and said casually,  
'Before you ask, Arthur was involved, but he was working for someone else. Someone bigger than Eggman.'

Then he was gone, out the door. Daniel and I looked at each other, then followed him quickly out.

The lift was taken so we ran down the stairs which meant that we were in time to see Michaels disappear out the door and run down the street. Daniel took the lead with me following close behind. Daniel reached for his pocket, taking out a walkie-talkie and giving out quick orders,  
'Michaels is running. He's heading...south. Be advised, he is armed.'

'Right' was the terse reply, 'I'm on him from up here.'

Daniel turned back to me, as if to explain. 'Davink's on the roof. We can't risk anyone innocent.'

Michaels was trying to disappear in the gathering crowd of shoppers, but Daniel was still on him, even if I wasn't. I just followed Daniel, ignoring the pain in my chest again. There was nothing I could do though that would stop me slowing down and falling behind from Daniel. I managed just to catch just to hear Davink shout something from the radio.  
'What did he say?'

Daniel slowed down as well. 'He's seen something. Looks like a group of men.'

He would have said before, but a woman screamed further on. Then the crowd scattered, leaving us alone on the street with Michaels further on, near the street corner. For a moment it looked like a false alarm, then a small group of thin, metal figures came into view each with its own arms like gun barrels. They ran on until they stopped and turned to us, blocking the end of the street. I looked behind and saw a similar group blocking the other end.  
We were trapped. The robots raised their arms so they were pointed straight at us. There was a short, silent pause. The air was filled with tension as we all waited for the blow to fall. Only...it didn't because just then something streaked past us. Something that looked like some blue blur. The robots looked up to see this new threat just in time for it to slam straight into them, then almost jump from robot to robot. I watched with amazement before I was dragged down to the ground. The robots behind us had seen this new threat and raised their arms up to deal with it and as the blue blur finished with the last robot, the others fired what I took to be built-in machine guns. The blue blur seemed undeterred by this threat and headed straight for the firing robots, taking them out quickly one by one while avoiding every single bullet.

Finally the dust began to settle and both of us looked up to see a blue hedgehog standing over us, smiling and offering out a hand to help us up. Daniel smiled, 'Nice to see you. Discharged?'

Sonic grinned and shrugged, 'Got a bit boring after a while. Can't sit around too long, eh?' He winked.  
A groan came from nearby. Michaels was lying with his back against the wall, clutching his arm. Sonic may have avoided the bullets as we did, but Michaels hadn't been so lucky as the bloodstains on his arm and leg showed. We approached him and he looked up with those eyes, no longer defiant but now subdued and pitiful and I almost felt sorry for him for some reason. Then I remembered that this man had nearly killed our friends one way or another.  
A door opened next to him and Davink looked out, sweeping his gaze slowly over the scene. He looked at us, at Michaels and then up and down the street. He looked at us and asked causally, 'Did I miss anything?'

'Not really, it's just been fairly routine.' Daniel remarked dryly, 'You're in time to arrest him though.'


	14. Loose Ends

**REALLY sorry 'bout this late chapter. Been a bit too busy round here but I'm back for good now. Finally finished at last =). Enjoy!  
**

The police had surrounded the council building. Michaels was taken inside for a brief session of questioning before being escorted out, followed by Johnson who hung his head in dejection and shame, refusing to meet anyone's eye. Daniel and I watched from the entrance as both were put into police cars and transported away. Daniel just stood beside me, arms folded and seemingly unmoved by everything he saw, completely detached while I watched everything in a strange, curious interest. I almost felt sorry for Michaels and Johnson before I remembered what they had done.  
When the police cars had gone, both of us were left outside in the fading daylight. A cool wind blew softly down the street and caused a chill in the air. Daniel sighed and I heard him recite softly, 'the dark and secret love , does thy life destroy.'

"Someone I know?"

"It's from a poem." He smiled at me. "William Blake. You should read more poetry like that. Gives you a different view on the world, makes you more cultured."

I nodded as if I was agreeing. Daniel sounded like he wasn't really interested in our conversation. I waited for whatever came next. The next time he spoke, something in his voice seemed worried. "It'll all get in the papers now and there will be chaos for at least a month until they find a new leader. Not that it's the main problem. This isn't the end" He smiled again, as if it was just a passing thought and, for some reason, it made me suspicious. "At least we got our reward in the end. Split between three of us, we made a handsome profit and all in the new bank account we opened."

We both nodded but Daniel had more to say. "Strangely enough, Malcolm, half your share was missing when I checked it. You wouldn't like to tell me where it went."

I tried not to wince. I had spent a while afterwards thinking he hadn't noticed. I didn't know why I didn't want to tell him the truth. "I spent some of it."

After the doubt I had expressed, it was Daniel's turn to be suspicious. "Oh yes. What on, if I may ask?"

"Just a...few bits and pieces. It's...a...surprise, yes a surprise." I tried to sound sincere, praying that Daniel couldn't hear my heart pounding. Eventually he shrugged and went to walk back down the street. As he walked away, he paused and turned his head round. "What are you going to do with the money?"

I was honest for once and said I didn't know. Daniel nodded slightly "It's just...Davink and I were thinking of renting a place. You know, somewhere to stay and settle down." He paused for a moment. "Want to come and look around? It's a nice place we've chosen."

"Not tonight. Maybe later." I replied quietly. Daniel continued walking and I watched him disappear round the street corner. I didn't really want to tell Daniel about the money, after all it was mine. I just hoped that Vector spent the money on something sensible after the hospital bills. It was then that someone came up behind me. It was Sonic.  
He smiled as I turned to face him. "Heard you were around. How's things?"

I shrugged. "Same old. Few details to sort out."

Sonic smirked as he produced a letter. "Someone left this for you." I took the letter and Sonic walked away but not before he said in a sincere voice, "Thanks...for everything." And he too went away. I glanced at the letter. It was short, brief an to the point.  
_Don't think I've forgot this! I will have my own back. Look out for me.  
Adri (or Princess Adrianna the Dark Vixen, if you prefer)  
P.S: Tell Davink I want a re-match.

* * *

_The rest, as they say, is history. The exams came and went in a surprisingly short time (which seemed to drag on forever and the time came when I left my school for the holidays. College was just round the corner, but two months holiday came first.  
I did allow myself time off...for the trial of Johnson and Michaels, to check up on the others. Amy fully recovered in no time and went like nothing had happened as did everyone else. Rouge even talked about turning over a new leaf afterwards although no one was prepared to take it seriously. The next few weeks proved to be peaceful and evil-free.

And yet, a dark cloud hung over us and we found ourselves waiting for the next blow. When it did come, it took us all by surprise. If someone had told us of the chaos that would happen in the next two months, I would never believe it. How a birthday turned to a three day siege, how Knuckles would be tricked into joining the wrong side for the right reasons, how three human beings turned from unlikely heroes to the most hated creatures in Sonic's world.

But that's another story...


End file.
